


Here Together

by Marasa



Series: Rats Stick Together [1]
Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Anesthesia, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Crying, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Sick Fic, They love each other, and look out for each other, marcus being sensitive, soft, the Rats are pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Marcus shovels a forkful of chicken into his mouth, takes one bite and promptly spits it onto his tray in a mushy glob.“Disgusting,” Petra says.Or the one where Marcus gets his wisdom teeth out and the Rats look after him





	Here Together

Marcus shovels a forkful of chicken into his mouth, takes one bite and promptly spits it onto his tray in a mushy glob. 

“Disgusting,” Petra says.

“Trying to put us off our meal?” Lex growls .

Marcus just shifts his jaw from side to side and brings a hand up to push against a tender spot on the side. 

“What’s wrong?” Billy asks.

“My jaw’s just been hurting lately.”

It had been hurting for least a week at this point, and although it had been getting progressively worse each day, this is ridiculous. He can’t even eat.

“You probably need to go to the dentist,” Petra says. 

“I’ve never been to the dentist,” Marcus says. “I probably went when I was six or something but other than that, no.”

Billy points at him with his fork. “I bet you a hundred dollars it’s a rotten tooth, dude.”

“You don’t have a hundred dollars to bet,” Petra says.

“And you still owe me twenty,” Lex says. “Better see that before Marcus sees his.”

Billy wilts and grumbles something about how true friends didn’t remind their friends about how poor they were.

Marcus manages to get an appointment for Saturday morning with the school dentist, because of course King’s has one of those. That also means he has to endure a whole two days of intense jaw pain. 

The nights had been bad, so bad, that he found himself pacing and a little sweaty with pained frustration once the sun had gone down. 

Last night Marcus simply couldn’t take it and sped down the hall to Petra’s room before he could think better of it. 

Petra answered the door, bleary-eyed and confused, and had almost immediately wrapped her arms around his waist on sleepy instinct. Marcus had warmed considerably at the gesture of uncharacteristic clinginess which had made him forget the pain for a brief moment. 

They slid into bed. Petra had woken up a little more by that point and realized why he had come. She took to stroking up and down his back and reminding him that he just had to make it a little while longer, that tomorrow morning he would feel so much better, but for now, breathe, breathe, breathe.

Marcus thinks that ‘feeling so much better’ part is a straight up lie because right now he’s shitting bricks. 

He’s laid back in the plush chair, a light hanging above him like a police interrogation. Petra isn’t even supposed to be here at his side, but Marcus hasn’t allowed her to leave considering how tightly he’s holding her hand. 

“Not a ‘bad tooth,’” Dr. Harris says as he holds up an X-ray of Marcus’ mouth. “Impacted wisdom teeth. The bottom right one might be hurting your now but give it time and the rest of ‘em will start to hurt, too. I’ll take all four out. It’ll be easier that way.”

Marcus’ stomach drops. “N- No that’s okay-“

“It’s not really a choice, kid.”

Dr. Harris takes out the gas and a series of needles on a medical tray. Marcus’ eyes go wide like he’s either gonna run out the door or punch this guy if he gets any closer.

“What’s that?” he asks in referenced to the sinister-looking plastic mask coming his way.

“Nitrous,” Dr. Harris says. “It’ll knock you out for the whole thing. Unless you’re a hardcore masochist and want to to be awake. Believe it or not, we’ve had a couple.”

Marcus looks at the table of torture instruments. He allows the man to slip the mask over his nose. 

“Just breathe.”

Marcus pulls Petra’s hand against his chest and squeezes tightly. He grip loosens, however, as he begins to grow sleepy. 

He doesn’t remember passing out. One minute he’s there clinging to Petra and cowering from a mad scientist and then next he’s blinking awake, sitting up this time in the chair. 

Someone places a tissue in his hand. 

“Here,” a voice he recognizes hazily as being Petra’s says. “Use this to wipe your eyes and nose when you need to.”

Marcus blinks in heavy confusion before touching his cheek. He’s surprised to find it wet.

“I’m crying?” His words are muffled. He moves his tongue and feels the soft gauze stuffed in his cheeks. 

“It happens sometimes to people when waking up from anaesthesia, especially if you were scared before the procedure,” Dr. Harris says, then, “Let me get his pain medication.”

Petra reminds him again to wipe his face but Marcus’ limbs are tingly and he’s still sleepy and Petra sighs and ends up taking the tissue out of his hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks herself. 

Marcus’ eyes flutter shut. 

“No, don’t go back to sleep. Marcus, stay awake.”

“Or ‘ll die?” Marcus’ voice is riddled with genuine worry. Petra sighs.

“You need to be awake so we can get out of here and go back to your room. And I really want to get out of here, so open your eyes.”

His eyes are still wet with unshed tears but he doesn’t look conscious of them. His brow pinches as he writhes in discomfort. 

“Uhhh, fuck,” Marcus groans. “I don’ feel good.”

“We’re gonna get you in bed and get you your meds. You’ll feel better then.”

Before they leave, Dr. Harris changes the gauze in Marcus’ mouth and instructs Petra on the appropriate aftercare which Marcus is much too out of it to understand. 

Standing is hard. Petra finds a place under his left arm, her arm around his waist to help keep him up. They walk slowly down the hall back to his room. 

“Petra?”

“What?”

“Where’re we going?”

“Your room.” She sounds exasperated and out of breath as he leans on her liberally. 

“Is Billy there?”

“Probably not. Why?”

Marcus makes a disappointed sound. “Can you invite him? Please? Want to cuddle him...”

Petra rolls her eyes. “Sure. And I’ll word it just like that.”

Marcus leans his head on top of hers. “Aw thanks, Petra. You’re the best.”

“Stop talking.”

Once inside the privacy of his room, Petra helps him change into some pajamas and get into bed. She makes sure to stack the pillows behind him so he stays elevated.

“Okay,” Petra says. “All good?”

Not really; he feels uncomfortable. 

Marcus can feel his heartbeat in his puffy cheeks. His mouth tastes bad. Fresh tears roll down his cheeks as his face contorts and Petra is sitting down on the edge of his bed, wiping his tears with a tissue she’s pulled from her pocket. 

“What are you crying about now?” she sighs. 

Marcus whimpers. 

“I never tol’ my parents.” 

Her touch slows. She looks like she almost doesn’t want to know what he’s talking about but that look in his eyes has her asking, “What?”

“I don’t want them to be disappointed,” Marcus murmurs, like they’re still alive. “I like boys and girls. What would they think?”

Then Petra’s face softens. She combs her fingers through his curls. Her palm slides down the side of his face to hold his swollen cheek.

“I think they would be really proud of you, Marcus.”

Marcus, with tears in his eyes, nods. 

“Shut your eyes, sweetheart.”

Marcus makes a pleasant noise at the new nickname. He likes it very much. He wants to hear Petra say it again and again and again but as soon as his eyes shut, he’s drifting off deep into sleep.

When he wakes some time later, Petra is sitting at his desk reading some novel she had lent Marcus not too long ago. She asks how he is, if he needs anything and then informs him she needs to go grab some homework from her room.

“I don’t trust you to look after yourself so I’m waiting till Lex gets here.”

“Lex?” Marcus peeps hopefully. “He’s so nice.”

Petra scoffs. “Do we know the same Lex?”

“He gives me his jacket when I’m cold,” Marcus slurs.

And something warm swells in Petra’s chest because yeah, Lex did have a habit of wrapping Marcus up in his leather jacket whenever the Rat so much as shivered. 

He did that for all of them. 

She catches the way Marcus tugs the edge of his blanket further up his arms like he wishes it was a studded, body-odor scented jacket around him.

“He’s coming, Marcus,” Petra says and goes back to reading.

Marcus practically lights up when Lex comes in ten minutes later holding a large slushie and spoon in his right hand. The plastic bag in his left holds a water bottle and Petra and Billy’s favorite candies. 

He places it on the desk and asks how it all went, to which Petra replies he blubbered like a baby. 

Marcus whines.

“She’s just teasing you, love,” Lex assures him with a smirk.

Petra rolls her eyes before leaving out of the room with the promise of being right back. 

“Heard that psycho murdered your mouth so I got this for you,” Lex says as he sits on the edge of his bed. 

Marcus makes a gurgled ‘aww’ sound. 

“Whah colur?” Marcus says, careful of his words now that his mouth is starting to hurt.

“Blue.”

“I luh blue.”

Lex snickers and helps maneuver the frozen treat into his hand. Marcus scoops up a small spoonful of blue ice and drops it into his mouth. He hums appreciatively. 

“That fucker pulled out a bad tooth of mine about a year ago,” Lex says when talking about just how scared he was too when he showed up to Dr. Harris’ ‘torture dungeon’. “Went a little medieval on me but I probably deserved it.”

Marcus brings his fingers to his lips and Lex is about to yell at him to not touch but all Marcus does is simply kiss his fingers and reach out to touch Lex’s jaw.

Lex quirks an eyebrow in question.

“Now it won’ hurt,” Marcus explains.

Lex’s brow pinches in confusion. “Well of course it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Marcus makes a sleepy ‘yay’ sound at the back of his throat. 

“You’re pretty strange, mate.”

Then Marcus’ eyes fill with shiny tears. His lips purse. He blinks hurriedly.

Lex’s stomach sinks at the sight.

“In a good way, in a good way!” he insists as he waves his hands in front of Marcus frantically. Marcus’ chin stops quivering and the tears are gone in less than five seconds. 

“Jesus Christ,” Lex murmurs to himself. This emotional whiplash would do his head in.

Marcus eats another spoonful of slushie but still looks miserable and tired. He scoops up some more slush and holds it out to Lex this time. Lex leans in and takes it in his mouth. 

It’s hard for him to see Marcus like this. He’s protective of their little group of rats; they’re the only people he’s ever cared about, who have ever been there for him, who have ever truly liked him. 

Lex doesn’t want him or any of them to hurt.

He had originally wanted to go out tonight but there’s no way he’s leaving their boy like this. 

Lex kisses his fingers and touches Marcus’ swollen jaw feather light. 

Marcus smiles.

Petra returns with a few books in her left hand and Billy’s hand in her right.

“Just as you requested,” Petra says, monotone as she gestures to the boy next to her clad in a punk t-shirt and ripped denim jeans, and holding a handful of comic books. 

“How are you doing, buddy?” Billy’s voice is sweet and considerate.

Marcus makes a ‘so-so’ gesture with his hand. He points to Billy and then gives a thumbs up. 

Billy laughs. “I make you feel better?”

Marcus gives a nod. His face goes a little pained with the gesture, his lips parting and a short groan leaving him. 

“Can we get my boy a serving of yummy drugs, please?” Billy says. 

“In the drawer,” Petra says as she opens up a notebook.

Billy hands him two pills and the bottle of water Lex had bought for him. “Here ya go, dude. This should knock you out hardcore. I kinda wish I was you, without the whole bloody mouth thing.”

Marcus takes one of the soggy tablets from off his tongue and holds it out to him. 

“No, no, that’s for you, but thank you.”

Billy slides onto the bed next him with his stack of comic books. He reads with Marcus for a little bit, showing him the new issues he picked up and some of his favorite scenes. 

It doesn’t take long for Marcus’ eyes to droop. Billy quiets his nerdy rambling and watches as Marcus nods off, making sure he keeps his head elevated once he’s officially asleep.

“Make sure he doesn’t choke on the gauze,” Petra says with a quick glance up from her work.

Billy gives her a thumbs up.

Petra works on her Poison homework for the next ten minutes before yawning herself. She stretches and joins Lex currently dozing on Shabnam’s bed. He’s been gone a lot recently. Rumor was he had a girlfriend. They didn’t care enough to question him. 

She lays against his side, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Lex, upon feeling her beside him, wraps an arm around her. 

They nap lightly and quietly together. On the third time she blinks awake, she catches Shabnam’s hi-tech alarm clock reading 5:55pm.

“Lex.” Lex hums sleepily. “It’s been forty-five minutes.”

He grumbles a little as he stands from their bed and moves over to Marcus’. Billy may still be awake and reading his comic but he’s much too squeamish to tend to Marcus’ mouth directly. He watches wary but curious as Lex grabs some fresh gauze from his bedside table.

Lex wakes Marcus gently with a hand on his chest rubbing back and forth. 

“Open,” he instructs. Lex carefully pulls the dirty gauze from Marcus’ mouth and replaces it with fresh pieces. “Feel better, darling.”

It’s unclear if Marcus hears him or not because he’s already back asleep.

For the rest of the night the Rats stay close to Marcus. They tend to him when he’s awake and feed him yogurt and jello, making it their own dinner as well in solidarity. When he’s asleep, they talk amongst themselves and work on homework together and play cards.

And even if there is a hundred places to go on a Saturday night, they decide unanimously that there is no better place to be than here, the four of them together. 


End file.
